Prisionero del mar
by mr-nadie
Summary: Cuando el hambre y la necesidad de una vida mejor se hacen notar, Lovino decide que la oferta de ese pirata que escuchó en el bar no era tan desagradable. ¿Traducir a un idiota español para sacarle información? No sería tan terrible. Eso pensaba, pobre diablo (Spamano)
1. Capítulo 1: Calma y tormenta

**Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece, como mucha gente se habrá echo a la idea (y por desgracia)**

 **Esta historia tiene palabras feas, insinuaciones adultas, violencia y seguramente escenas explícitas. Pero era bastante obvio tratándose de piratas.**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **...o...o...o...**

"No confíes en hombres de mar.

Sus palabras son dulces y saladas,

así como el agua

mas la verdad están a ocultar.

No confíes en hombres de mar.

No conocen otro credo que el suyo propio.

Hombres que pasan años fuera del hogar

no está capacitados para amar.

No confíes en hombres de mar.

Sus palabras son hábiles y escurridizas.

Crueles y astutas sabandijas

Que de mujeres y jóvenes se quieren aprovechar.

Dicen que volverán,

que te guardarán en su corazón.

Falacias, pardiez,

pues lo único que guardan

Es su estúpida botella de ron.

'Un infinito paraje.

Un mar profundo.

De todos las personas posibles

Fui a encontrar a mi mundo'

¿No estáis cansadas de escuchar

a esos hombres calumniar,

Diciendo y farfullando,

que somos su respirar?

No confíes en hombres de mar.

Son fuertes y atractivos

Sus palabras como miel

Su olor de olivo

Afilada lengua

Afilado olvido."

–¡Señorita! ¡A lo que huelen los marineros es a sardina pasada!

Lovino bebió algo más de su cerveza, escuchando como algunas mujeres de un burdel cantaban una canción en contra de la mayoría de los allí presentes. Los marineros se lo tomaron con humor, los piratas simplemente ignoraron o tomaron a alguna mujer para llevarla a la alcoba.

El ítalo se limitó a observar a todos en silencio, un extraño caos no del todo desagradable que comenzaba a apoderarse de aquel establecimiento en Gran Bretaña. Tampoco es como si le importara el ruido, viniendo del país que venía. Además, tras probar la cerveza caliente, ya no podía toparse con algo peor.

Un hombre de estatura media y cabellos claros entró e ignoró a la muchedumbre, avanzando hasta la barra para pedir Dios sabe qué veneno. Lovino lo vio de reojo, riéndose cuando éste frunció el ceño, o lo que fueran esas cejas, por el mal sabor.

El desconocido se acercó a una mesa donde un hombre sobaba los senos de una prostituta y tiró toda bebida que había sobre la superficie. Antes de que el segundo hombre abriera la boca, tenía un puñal cerca de su ombligo. El primero se subió al mueble y dio varios golpes con el pie en la mesa, deseando llamar la atención de los allí presentes.

–¡El Bandido Negro ha sido hundido!

Aplausos y vítores por parte de varios, comenzando a ir en aumento por palabras pueriles y maldiciones hasta para los bisnietos de los derrotados.

–¡La mitad del tesoro ha sido conseguido! Esos sucios españoles ya no tienen nuestro botín.

Muchos más vítores y silbidos. Lovino se limitó a esperar a que su bebida se enfriara.

–¡Mas aguardad! Pues la otra mitad todavía sigue escondida en alguna parte, y no descansaremos hasta obtenerla– Volvió a golpear la mesa con su tacón–. ¡Y el español prisionero nos lo dirá!

Hubo un momento de confusión entre los aplausos.

–El problema es que el muy inútil no sabe hablar inglés– Escupió al suelo, cerca de la bota de Lovino, para ser preciso–. Ofrecemos comida y dinero a quien nos sirva de intérprete, además de una parte del tesoro... Pero tiene que realmente hablar español, pues a quien descubra yo mintiendo sobre sus conocimientos, le arrancaré la lengua y se la haré tragar. ¿¡Entendido!?

Saltó de la mesa y puso un gran cartel en la pared de la taberna. Lovino se limitó a observarlo, prácticamente ahogándose con su propia saliva cuando leyó el dinero que le sería entregado a quien se ofreciera voluntario. Se levantó del asiento y fue a detener al mensajero, quien se disponía a abandonar la tasca.

–¡Señor, espere!

El hombre giró y encaró al joven. Era algo más alto que él, aunque eso no era complicado.

–¿Qué quieres, niño?

–¡Yo sé hablar español!– Tomó aire, nervioso–. Quiero el trabajo.

El pirata alzó una ceja, mirando a Lovino como si se tratara de una pulga.

–¿Acaso has navegado antes?

–Trabajaba como pescador.

–Eres muy pequeño para ser pirata, sin duda.

Lovino gruñó. De nuevo metiéndose con su estatura. Ni que aquel pirata fuera tan alto.

–Pero quiero ser intérprete. Vosotros queréis el tesoro, y yo dinero, por lo que me necesitáis.

–Un pirata nunca necesita a nadie más que su capitán. Guarda esa lengua.

El italiano bajó la cabeza con cierto miedo. Si fuera 20 cm más alto, le patearía sin dudarlo.

–Mis disculpas, señor. Sigo insistiendo en que haré bien mi trabajo. Soy un hombre que ha conocido el mar y que sabe hablar la horrible lengua de ese prisionero.

El pirata frunció el ceño, mas sonrió de lado.

–De acuerdo, anchoa. Mañana ven al puerto y haremos la prueba. Tenemos dos días para zarpar.

Lovino asintió y dejó que el hombre se fuera. Ya solo, sonrió con malicia. Al fin podría servirle de algo el ser del reino de Sicilia y utilizar ese español tan abandonado, además de ganarse un buen dinero por hacer hablar a saber qué pirata.

No se demoró en volver a su hogar, también llamado cuchitril de cerdos por su casera, y comenzar a buscar en sus estanterías cualquier libro que estuviera en español. Pasó parte de la noche leyendo y practicando, pues no quería equivocarse gravemente en la prueba de sus conocimientos y perder la lengua. No sería difícil, pues nadie allí sabía hablar español, así que aunque se equivocara un par de veces, tampoco sería tan malo...

Aunque la idea de perder su lengua no le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó nada más escuchar a la vecina llamar de todo menos guapo a su marido. Eso significaba que despuntaba el alba, y así confirmó cuando se asomó por la ventana. Tomó algo de pan rancio que tenía de desayuno, y se fue directamente al puerto, buscando cuál podría ser el barco de aquellos piratas.

Había dos diferentes, uno más lujoso que el otro. El primero se mostraba arañado por el tiempo, con golpes de cascos y roces de balas de cañón sobre la madera. La vela estaba siendo remendada por unas costureras las cuales parecían gustosas de conseguir unas cuantas monedas por aquel trabajo. Lovino se limitó a observar al otro barco, mucho más grande, limpio, brillante por la cera de la madera, aún casi intacta. Sin duda era un barco increíble, aunque no parecía haber pasado malos momentos como una batalla en mar abierto. Suponiéndoselo de antemano, Lovino fue al primer barco. No se atrevió a subir las escaleras hacia la cubierta, sino que se limitó a esperar a que un hombre se acercara al barco para preguntar.

–¿Es esta la tripulación que necesita un intérprete?

El hombre, que no parecía ser parte del barco, se encogió de hombros mientras cargaba con un tonel hacia el navío, seguramente para las reservas. Lovino gruñó por lo bajo, esperando a más personas que se acercaran.

–Eh, tú– Lovino llamó a quien sí parecía ser un hombre de mar–. ¿Es éste el barco que necesita un intérprete?

–Depende de qué quieras.

–Ayer en la taberna, un pirata ofreció ese trabajo, y quería hablar con él.

–¿Roña Muerta? Está en el barco. Ve a preguntarle, o lo que sea. Si al final vas a trabajar aquí, sácale a palos la información al asqueroso del español.

Lovino asintió, todavía confuso por el nombre de "Roña Muerta", y subió las escaleras hacia el navío. Ya allí se cruzó con muchos más piratas y tripulantes, los cuales le dirigían miradas que helaban la sangre, como si de un cacho de carne fresca se tratara. No le gustaba ese sitio, pero el dinero le llamaba.

–¿Dónde está Roña Muerta?– Preguntó, alzando la voz para que los hombres allí lo escucharan.

Sólo obtuvo algunos gestos, la mayoría señalando hacia la parte trasera del barco. Lovino se digirió a Popa con prisas y topó al pirata de la noche pasada, quien sonrió con sus dientes dorados por el oro. Estaba sentado sobre lo que parecía una silla improvisadas, con una mesa delante y unos cuantos papeles, quizás nombres de los tripulantes de esa partida. Un pirata que sabía escribir sonaba a cuento.

–Vaya. Pensé que la princesa no vendría al final. Se han presentado dos personas más antes que tú, aunque hablaban italiano por lo que pude entender. Al menos el preso pareció divertirse al verlos ahogarse con su propia sangre. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Sigues interesado?

Lovino se sacudió al escuchar aquello. Cada vez sentía más pavor a la idea, sobre todo si el español era un psicópata que decía que no era español tan sólo para ver morir a gente. De todas formas... No podía echarse atrás tan tarde.

–Sí.

–Genial.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y lo guio hasta una puerta que llevaba al calabozo del barco. Un lugar frío y lleno de olores desagradables que le revolvieron las tripas a Lovino. Sangre, amoniaco, podredumbre y excrementos, sin duda no una muy buena combinación. Había dos celdas pequeñas y un par de garrotes pegados a la pared, seguramente para torturar con más facilidad si se les antojaba. Lovino tragó saliva y observó las celdas, una vacía y la otra con lo que debía ser el pirata español del que tanto habían hablado.

Se detuvieron frente a los barrotes de la celda ocupada. Lovino observó al suelo, viendo manchas rojizas que debían ser sangre de tan sólo una hora atrás o menos. Comenzaban a secarse y a espesarse bajo sus pies.

En la celda frente a él, un hombre yacía tumbado sobre un montón de paja seca. Estaba inmóvil y su rostro permanecía observando la pared de la prisión, manchada con a saber qué.

El inglés no dudó un instante en golpear con el pie los barrotes, llamando la atención del prisionero.

–Escoria. Te traigo compañía.

Lovino se estremeció todavía más con esa frase, como si él fuera a ser el compañero de celda o algo.

Lentamente, el español se levantó y se acercó un poco, para observarlos con mirada desafiante. Unos ojos verdes, y todavía vivos y brillantes, que hicieron vibrar el interior de Lovino. Tenía estatura media, sobrepasaba la altura del ítalo sin problema, y parecía un poco desnutrido, una sombra de lo que había sido. Su cabello era rizado y llegaba hasta sus hombros, o al menos eso aparentaba bajo la suciedad que éste tenía. Lo más destacable en él eran sus ojos, verdes y brillantes cual más preciosa esmeralda.

No se molestó en tocar los barrotes, pues seguramente recibiría un castigo por el intento. Se limitó a observarlo de arriba a abajo con los brazos cruzados.

– _Si has venido a hablarme en italiano, sabes cuál será tu destino, ¿verdad?_ – Su voz era rasposa por no haber hablado em bastante tiempo. Miró al suelo, señalando con los ojos lo que quedaba de los anteriores–. _El primero quiso disimular con acento. El segundo ni sé qué idioma hizo. Sonaba a portugués, o algo así._

– _No... Yo... Yo sé hablar español._

El prisionero alzó una ceja.

 _–¿Has venido por la recompensa? Deberías saber que no voy a hablar._

Lovino alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

 _–¿Cómo sabes lo de la recompensa?_

 _–Que no sepa hablar inglés no quiere decir que no lo entienda para nada._

El pirata observó a Lovino un momento, mas no dijo nada.

 _–Puede ser incluso hasta divertido_ –El prisionero siguió hablando–. _La mayoría de los días saludo a estos buenos hombres diciéndoles que sus madres me comieron lo que viene siendo toda la polla, y obviamente no se enteran de nada._

Lovino trató de no mostrar miedo ante aquellas palabras osadas, aunque el español tenía razón, pues el inglés ni se inmutó.

– _Mira, pequeño. Yo no me habría metido en esto. Nunca has de confiar en un pirata. Yo no voy a decirte donde está el tesoro ni aunque me prometieras mil vírgenes, y ellos te matarán si no consiguen algo en clave._

Se apartó de las barras de metal y observó a Roña Muerta, quien parecía satisfecho de haber visto que conversaba.

–Bien, chico...– Comenzó a hablar el inglés.

–Lovino, señor. Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas.

–Vargas...– Escupió en el suelo, ciertamente molesto por ser interrumpido–. Tienes el puesto. Ve a coger tus sucias pertenencias y vuelve mañana, antes de partir.

Fue echado del calabozo a patadas, al igual que del barco. Quizás no era tarde para echarse atrás, aunque la necesidad de oro lo hizo permanecer con la idea en mente.

* * *

Antonio se echó sobre su asqueroso lecho, de nuevo sólo en la oscuridad, con la compañía de las ratas y los sonidos de los pasos que se escuchaban en el piso superior. Al menos tendría a alguien con quien hablar antes de ser ejecutado. Una lástima por el chico, pero nada le podía hacer. Todo el mundo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y si ese tal Lovino quería jugarse la vida por nada, él no se lo impediría. Cerró los ojos, limitándose a soñar con todo aquello que no recuperaría.

* * *

Lovino acarició con los dedos las sábanas de su cama y frunció el ceño. Se iba para volver, y eso haría, aunque tuviera que sacarle la información a puñetazos a aquel hombre. No era su culpa que estuviera encerrado, y de nada le valía esconder lo que nunca iba a tener. Sí, eso sería un buen argumento para sonsacárselo.

Tomó sus cosas en una bolsa y salió de allí, paso raudo hacia el puerto. Todavía no había amanecido, por lo que por las calles no se escuchaban más que algún borracho de madrugada.

Se acercó al barco, el cual estaba siendo ocupado por varios piratas que todavía apestaban a alcohol, y permaneció sentado en cubierta, esperando a que el único pirata conocido apareciera y le echara una mano.

Pasó tres horas sin más compañía que los hombres borrachos y las gaviotas, hasta que finalmente Roña Muerta decidió aparecer y mostrarle el camarote de los tripulantes. Un conjunto de camas arrojadas por todos lados y varias hamacas. Sin duda, era una forma eficaz de hacer espacio en una habitación tan pequeña.

No hablaron mucho más. El pirata le explicó que en el barco todos trabajaban, de una forma u otra. Si no hacía o conseguía nada, no recibiría ración de alimentos. Le mencionó pequeñas advertencias de comportamiento, diciendo que los piratas actuaban por ellos mismos o por el capitán, y que si le faltaba al respeto a uno, no dudaría en devolvérsela el doble de fuerte. Cuidado con actos y palabras, pero sobre todo, ser leal al capitán.

–Y diviértete, Sardinilla. Esto es tu nuevo hogar por ahora– Se mofó con una sonrisa de lado.

–Respecto a mi trabajo principal...

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué se me está permitido hacer?

–Vayamos a hablar con el capitán. Él te dirá.

Lovino siguió los pasos del pirata, viendo que, extrañamente, iban al calabozo. Bajaron las escaleras despacio, como si a Roña Muerta le costara.

La puerta de seguridad fue abierta por el pirata de guardia. Entraron y Lovino hizo una mueca de desagrado por el olor a sangre que inundó sus fosas nasales, incluso más intenso que el anterior día. No tardó mucho en ver como el prisionero estaba amarrado de manos con los grilletes que había en la pared. Otra persona, la cual en la oscuridad del calabozo no pudo distinguir realmente bien, estaba limpiando su sable sobre la carne maltratada de la espalda del español. Cortes, cicatrices, heridas de dios sabe qué...

El desconocido se giró ante el ruido que habían hecho y le dedicó una de las más terribles sonrisas que Lovino vería en toda su vida. Cortésmente, guardó el arma ahora limpia en su funda, y limpió con sus dedos algunas de las manchas de sangre que su rostro tenía.

–Supongo que eres el chico que pretende conseguir información de este asqueroso– Sacudió su mano, eliminando así las últimas gotas rojizas que todavía resbalaban por su piel–. Yo soy el capitán de éste navío. Capitán Scott puedes llamarme.

Lovino dudó un poco en si debía o no darle la mano cuando éste la alzó, sonriendo como si no pasara algo realmente. Su cabello era rojizo, tenía el rostro cubierto por pecas, y sus ojos eran bastante claros y vacíos, reflejando que más adentro de la superficie estaba muerto y podrido. Tras haber sonreído de forma cortés, sus labios se posicionaron en una mueca inexpresiva.

El ítalo tomó la mano de Scott en silencio, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación cuando fue empujado con fuerza hacia la espalda ensangrentada del español. Escuchó risas por parte de los dos piratas británicos, y un quejido de dolor cerca de él. Se movió para apartarse, sintiendo parte de la sangre del prisionero manchando el lado derecho de su cara y ropas. Le dedicó una mirada algo asustada a Roña Muerta, quien simplemente lo ignoró.

–Bienvenido, Vargas– El capitán prosiguió–. Eres libre de venir aquí y hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no sea liberarlo– Volvió a sonreír–. Tendrás que pedirle al vigilante que te abra la puerta cada vez que quieras entrar, o salir. Cualquier pregunta, házsela a Arthur.

–¿Quién es Arthur?

–El inútil que aquí tienes– Señaló a Roña Muerta con un dedo–. Si quieres torturar al prisionero, pídele. Si quieres llevarlo a la celda, igual. No es seguro que un enclenque como tú intente mover a alguien como ese, ¿no crees?

Lovino asintió despacio. ¿Él? ¿Torturar?

Escuchó un " _maricas_ " de parte del español en voz baja y trató de no comenzar a reír frente al capitán y al segundo de a bordo. Fortuitamente, consiguió mantener la compostura.

–Supongo que Arthur te habrá explicado las normas principales. A mí no me importa lo que hagas mientras no interfieras lo que yo– Remarcó la palabra "yo" mientras se señalaba– haga. ¿Entendido?

Lovino asintió de nuevo, esta vez fervientemente. Scott gruñó en voz baja y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

–Buena suerte. La necesitarás.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a los tres solos. El inglés se acercó al prisionero y observó que se encontraba cansado. No había peligro en moverlo. Cogió las llaves y se acercó al moreno con la intención de soltarle las muñecas y así llevarlo a la celda de nuevo.

–Vargas. Ayúdame.

El joven asintió y procedió a sujetar el desvalido y herido cuerpo del español, mientras Arthur hacía lo mismo por el otro lado. Lo arrastraron y dejaron dentro de la prisión, cerrando la puerta después.

–Vamos.

–Espera. Quiero intentar hablar con él ahora.

–Está casi inconsciente.

–Es cuando menos pensamos y más hablamos, como con el alcohol.

Roña Muerta suspiró.

–Yo me voy. Si necesitas algo, no me molestes.

Lovino lo observó irse y esperó un minuto antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

 _–¿Te encuentras bien?–_ Preguntó, sentándose en el asqueroso suelo de aquel lugar.

No obtuvo respuesta al comienzo. Al cabo de unos segundos, el español comenzó a moverse lentamente, hasta que le levantó el pulgar desde el suelo.

– _Me tomaré eso como un "perfectamente" y problema resuelto._

El prisionero no se movió lo más mínimo.

 _–¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _–¿De pirata o de nacimiento...?–_ Gruñó como pudo todavía tirado sobre la mugre.

– _Me da igual. No te quiero llamar "tú" continuamente._

 _–Al menos no le añades el apelativo "pedazo mierda"_ – Tosió y se levantó lentamente, temblando de dolor a cada movimiento. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada al ítalo y se sentó como pudo–. _Soy Antonio._

Lovino alzó su mano, señalando a su propio pecho.

– _Yo soy..._

 _–Lovino. Lo escuché ayer._

El menor cerró su mano, sorprendido.

– _Entiendes más de lo que pensaba._

 _–Palabras sueltas, he dicho. Tampoco es como si fuera a hablar con ellos aunque supiera cómo._

Antonio hizo una mueca de dolor y dobló su espalda. Sin dudarlo demasiado, volvió a tumbarse en el suelo, sin espíritu casi.

 _–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?_

 _–Semana y media, creo. Quizás más, quizás menos._

 _–¿Te dan de comer o beber?_

 _–Por muy fuerte que sea, un hombre necesita alimento. Me dan los restos_ – Se encogió de hombros–. _En un mes, como mucho, dejarán de hacerlo._

 _–¿No piensas decir nada?_

 _–¿Para qué? Me matarán de todas formas, y ambas opciones me suenan poco apetecibles._

 _–¿Cómo sabes que lo harán?_

 _–Porque soy un pirata._

Lovino suspiró, molesto. Era el primer día, normal. Ya le sonsacaría más información otro día.

– _Necesitas alcohol para tus heridas._

 _–Necesito muchas cosas_ – Dijo con su cara pegada al suelo.

– _Intentaré conseguir un poco, a cambio de que tú me des algo a mí, y en este caso es información._

 _–Vale. Adelante. Ve a convencer a esos hombres de que merezco piedad._

Lovino gruñó y se puso en pie, para acercarse a la puerta de salida.

Antonio lo observó desde la lejanía, sin entender muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Esperó en silencio cuando la puerta fue cerrada. Si Lovino conseguía robar alcohol a los piratas, él le contaría todo sus pecados y penitencias. Era algo muy improbable, puesto a que los piratas defendían su bebida con la vida, y un garrote también si era necesario.

* * *

Lovino suspiró pesadamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego necesitaría que volviera a abrirla.

Fue caminando calmadamente hasta toparse con la despensa, la cual apestaba a pescado de tal forma que no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz. Había alguien tomando notas de la cantidad de absolutamente todo. Lovino supuso que para hacer cálculos de cuánto les duraría hasta el siguiente repostaje.

Dudó un rato en si debía o no intentar robar una botella, pero se dio cuenta de que había mejores excusas para tomar una.

* * *

Antonio bostezó en silencio, repasando mentalmente el plan de huida fantasioso que tenía. Primero, rompería los barrotes pues estos serían de madera, o de cristal. Luego, con un pedazo de barrote, abriría la puerta y clavaría ese trozo de metal y o cristal en la cara de cualquier pirata que se le cruzara, y luego saldría antes de que el barco zarpara. Ya en aquel pueblo de Inglaterra encontraría algo que hacer, como ir de polizón en un barco camino a España. El problema era no saber la ruta.

Nuevo plan. Debía llevarse a Lovino con él para servirle de traductor.

Quizás el dolor de los cortes y la pérdida de sangre con tal poca cantidad de alimento en el cuerpo le estaba haciendo delirar.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y ni se molestó en mirar hacia el foco del sonido. El olor a ron lo hizo girarse un poco, con cierta curiosidad. Lovino estaba allí, intacto, portando un vaso con alcohol y algo de tela.

 _–¿...Cómo has hecho eso?_

 _–Fácil. Simplemente decir que quiero ganarme tu confianza._

 _–Cosa que es cierta._

 _–Exacto._

 _–¿Son tan estúpidos como para permitir que tomes alcohol para mí?_

 _–De momento, eso han demostrado. Ahora, acércate a los barrotes._

Antonio se irguió lo suficiente como para gatear hasta estar frente al ítalo, el cual arrugó la nariz al olerle.

 _–Dame la esp-_

No fue capaz de terminar antes de tener el brazo de Antonio rodeándole el cuello y empujándolo hacia los barrotes de la jaula, asfixiándole. El moreno permaneció apretando, no suficiente para pasar a un nivel tal como el asesinato, pero sí para causar dolor. Lovino no fue capaz de formular palabras al principio, mientras trataba de apartarse retorciéndose como podía. Al estar contra las barras, Antonio podía aferrarse a ellas y hacer que fuera mucho más complicada la huida.

 _–Dejemos algo claro_ – El español comenzó a hablar, apretando más por un segundo mientras causaba que saliva resbalara por la comisura de los labios de Lovino, pues este no era capaz de tragar _–. Nunca has de confiar en un pirata. Ahora mismo podría partirte el cuello con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan. ¿Lo entiendes?_

Lovino asintió como pudo, todavía intentando librarse del agarre, y respiró con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como el mayor retiraba el brazo. Se apartó y miró directamente a Antonio frunciendo el ceño.

 _–¿¡Pero qué cojones te pasa!?_

Antonio lo miró sin casi expresión, por lo que Lovino decidió tomarse eso como una respuesta y proseguir.

 _–¡Te iba a ayudar, pedazo de cacho de trozo de mierda!_

 _–No pedí ayuda._

 _–¡Antes habías dicho que estabas de acuerdo! Deja de ser gilipollas por un segundo en tu vida y recuerda tus propias palabras._

 _–Joder. Tienes mal genio._

Lovino se acercó gateando a los barrotes para encarar al español.

 _–¡No te jode!–_ Tomó el vaso del suelo y empapó la tela con él. Frunció el ceño todavía más y le lanzó a la cara de Antonio la improvisada gasa–. _Apáñatelas tú solo._

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, todavía con dolor de tráquea. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que así no conseguiría nada.

Miró hacia atrás, comprando como el española olía el alcohol, quizás algo desconfiado. Ese hombre no debía estar en sus cabales tras lo que podría haber vivido encerrado en aquella prisión. Ya había visto lo que el capitán había hecho hacía una hora, como si hubiera sido algo normal.

Que Dios lo perdonara por masoquista.

Dio la vuelta sobre sus pies y volvió frente al pirata, el cual alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

 _–¿Quieres más?–_ Preguntó este mientras desinfectaba como podía los cortes profundos en su piel.

– _No. Quiero hablar._

 _–¿Sobre qué?_

Lovino cruzó las piernas y entrecerró los ojos, mostrando una mueca pensativa.

 _–¿No te aburres aquí solo todo el día?_

 _–A veces los piratas vienen a darme una visita y me colman de amor. Además, también tengo a mi adorada mano derecha._

 _–¿Quién?_

Antonio alzó su mano.

– _Eres un cerdo_ –Dijo Lovino entrecerrando los ojos.

Sólo recibió un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

–¿ _Cómo te capturaron?_

– _Se cruzaron en nuestro camino, o nosotros en el suyo. No sé. Tuvieron interés en saber dónde estaba el tesoro y por ello me llevaron con ellos. Gilipollas, pues ni sabían hablar español._

Lovino cruzó sus piernas y se sentó mejor en el suelo, escuchando.

–¿ _Fuiste tú el único que sobrevivió?_

 _–No. Sobrevivieron dos más tras el ataque, mas murieron en este barco._

Algo en su tono de voz hizo desconfiar a Lovino.

 _–¿Asesinados?_

 _–Más bien desangrados. Los usaron para intentar hacerme hablar._

 _–Y por supuesto, no obtuvieron respuesta._

 _–Si no, no estarías aquí._

Lovino gruñó por lo bajo.

 _–Muy observador, sádico._

 _–Señor sádico, si no te importa._

 _–A ti no te llamaría señor ni aunque me ofrecieras una mansión y oro._

Antonio sonrió un poco y dejó la tela con alcohol seco sobre su pantalón.

 _–¿Y mil vírgenes? No puede haber una oferta sin vírgenes_ – Bromeó.

El menor suspiró, resignado. Que pesado era el hombre con lo de las vírgenes.

– _Lo que sea. ¿Cómo se llamaba el barco donde estabais?_

 _–Tuputamadre, todo junto._

 _–Espero que bromees._

Antonio mostró sus dientes con cierta arrogancia. Lovino siempre odiaría a los piratas.

– _Lo siento, pequeño, pero no puedo o quiero decir nada._

 _–No me mientas a la cara_ – Lovino alzó una ceja, molesto–. _Sólo preguntaba para asegurarme. Sé que se llamaba "El Bandido Negro"._

El español pareció algo sorprendido ante tal afirmación.

– _¿"El Bandido Negro"? ¿Así es cómo le llaman los pusilánimes estos?_

 _–Oh. Así que sólo es el nombre que le han puesto los piratas. Interesante._

El chico se levantó y le dedicó una rápida mirada al prisionero antes de irse.

* * *

Caminó con paso ligero por el pasillo, yendo a su habitación para evitar tener que entablar una conversación con aquellos seres desagradables que apestaban a pescado muerto. Simplemente se limitó a leer unas páginas del único libro que había tomado para el viaje, y salió al cabo de una hora para evitarse problemas y colaborar con el mantenimiento del barco.

–Y tú... ¿Qué haces exactamente?– Preguntó un pirata corpulento que se limitaba a recoger la vela menor mientras Lovino arrastraba el cubo lleno de tripas de la cena que habían realizado.

–Soy el traductor– Dijo, sosteniendo el cubo e inclinándolo para tirar la mayor parte.

–¿Traductor?

–Tenéis un preso español, y yo sé hablar español– Explicó de forma algo brusca mientras miraba de reojo la musculatura de aquel pirata. No estaba seguro de si le asustaba o gustaba– Es simple y llanamente eso.

–¿Respecto al tesoro?

–Sí.

El hombre dijo alguna palabrota por lo bajo.

–Estúpidos españoles– Terminó por decir, para acto seguido escupir en la cubierta–. Merecido tuvieron aquel ataque.

–Sí– Lovino se limitó a responder, con cierto miedo a no agradar con su respuesta.

–No seas blando y sácale toda la información, si no las tripas.

El italiano tragó seco y asintió.

* * *

Antonio observó desde el suelo como alguien entraba en la sala. Era un joven pirata, el que solía traerle la comida.

Observó cómo se agachaba y abría la pequeña compuerta por la que introdujo el cuenco con lo que parecía ser pescado y algo de pan. Parecía desprotegido, mas sólo era apariencia. En su cintura tenía una daga, y Antonio pudo observar que en la entrada de la sala, el segundo de abordo lo observaba.

El español se limitó a observarlo un momento antes de continuar perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Si tuviera fuerzas, intentaría algo... Quizás un día en el que se confiaran. Sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación y dejó que los piratas se fueran antes de ir a disfrutar de su cena.

* * *

Lovino se arrastró hasta la habitación, donde observó a todos los piratas que serían sus compañeros. _"Espero que no por mucho tiempo"_ el joven pensó, sentándose en su asignada cama, la cual tendría que casi compartir con varios piratas.

Alguno le dirigió una mirada desafiante, otros se rieron en su cara. Uno de ellos tenía el libro que Lovino había traído consigo, agarrado como si fuera cualquier porquería en lugar de tratarse del objeto de un compañero.

–Disculpa– Lovino dijo, mientras se acercaba a él–. Ese libro es mío.

El pirata le sonrió con malos ojos.

–Sólo los maricas y las niñas leen– Se mofó, mientras le arrojaba el libro a la cara.

Lovino agarró su posesión y frunció el ceño ante el desconocido. Podía ser cobarde, pero no le gustaba que le molestaran.

–¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, bastardo!

–¿O qué? ¿Me recitarás un poema? ¿Me golpearás con esos brazos afeminados que tienes?

Lovino apretó los puños con hastío, pero no se movió lo más mínimo. Empezó a ponerse rojo entre la vergüenza y la ira.

–Parece que el retaco que quiere plantar cara– Le dijo un pirata al primero–. O quizás está intentando ocultar lo mucho que le pones. Mírale la cara.

–Tiene razón. Parece estar pidiendo algo con esa mirada– Comentó un tercero mientras le agarraba el brazo al ítalo, haciendo que este se quejara de molestia, comenzando a estresarse. Eso no sonaba bien, para nada.

Otro pirata sujetó a Lovino por el otro brazo y el cuello. El italiano se revolvió como pudo, consiguiendo hacerse más daño del que ya le estaban causando.

–Apuesto que no sería la primera polla que se traga– Dijo el primer pirata, separándole las mandíbulas al retenido–. Te haría un favor limpiándote la boca.

Lovino se quejó cuando éste le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla, simulando una erección. Otro inglés le aferró el trasero.

–Tiene las posaderas de una fulana– Se mofó.

–¡Asquerosos piratas, soltadme de una vez!– Se quejó Lovino como pudo, mordiéndose la mejilla en el intento.

Un joven pirata, el cual había permanecido sentado en su cama, carraspeó para poder ser escuchado.

–No merece que le hagamos ese favor.

–¿Qué sugieres?

–Atarlo al mástil.

El pirata que estaba sujetando las mejillas de Lovino sonrió de lado.

–Suena divertido. ¿Te apetece pasar la noche fuera, putita?

Lovino no respondió. Prefería esa idea, sin duda.

–¡Yo tengo una cuerda para hacerlo!– Un pirata con acento más marcado dijo, alzando lo dicho como prueba.

Sin dudar un segundo más, lo llevaron a la fuerza a cubierta. Llovía, afortunadamente no demasiado. El mar estaba ligeramente encrespado, por lo que los piratas no tuvieron problema en atar al ítalo contra el mástil mientras este trataba de forcejear con los musculados hombres. Tras un par de minutos de batallas y poca visión debido a la llovizna, terminaron su labor y volvieron al interior de su camarote.

Lovino se quejó en voz alta y se sacudió como pudo, tratando de liberarse de la cuerda que ahora cubría su torso y brazos. Se revolvió, pataleó tanto como pudo. Aunque el agua sobre las cuerdas y su piel ayudara, no fue capaz de liberarse. No obstante, el joven que antes había sugerido la idea de atarlo salió a cubierta de nuevo. Este se acercó y comenzó a deshacer el fuerte nudo que retenía a Lovino.

Cuando al fin fue liberado, Lovino se frotó los doloridos brazos y miró a su "salvador". Tenía el pelo castaño y recogido en una coleta. Su estatura no llegaba a la media y sus facciones no eran demasiado viriles.

–Gracias...– El ítalo prácticamente susurró, siguiéndolo al interior del barco para refugiarse. Fijándose en la camisa mojada de su compañero, pudo vislumbrar cierta figura femenina pero discreta. No diría nada, pues no era asunto suyo.

Se despidieron sólo con un leve gesto con la cabeza, ambos con sus propios problemas que lidiar. Lovino aceptó la manta que él o la joven le tendió, y fue hacia el calabozo. Allí el pirata de guardia lo observó mayormente curioso, aunque lo dejó pasar sabiendo las órdenes que había recibido.

Lovino tendió la sábana en el frío suelo de la sala y se acostó sobre ella. Estaba calado hasta los huesos por la lluvia y la humedad. Se sentía mal después de lo que había vivido. No quería volver a entrar en el camarote de la tripulación, aunque tuviera que dormir en la mazmorra.

Antonio abrió los ojos, apreciando únicamente oscuridad, a lo máximo un bulto tendido sobre el suelo próximo a su celda. Respiraba.

–¿Lovino?– Preguntó en voz baja.

El joven se dio por aludido y giró sobre su espalda para observan con ojos vidriosos al prisionero.

– _Me lo advertiste..._ – Se limitó a decir.

Antonio suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

– _Lo siento._

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Bueno, eso fue el primer capítulo. Tuve muchas dudas sobre cómo escribirlo y eso, aunque creo que estoy conforme. El siguiente será el último capítulo. Pensé en convertirlo en un one-short, pero prefiero el formato de dos capítulos.**

 **Pues eso, que no estaba muerta. Sigo escribiendo, en más o menos cantidad, pero bueno.**

 **(Y para los que estén leyendo mi otra historia, sigue activa. Es simplemente que me está costando escribir el último capítulo).**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si ha sido así, un comentario nunca estará de más... _Lo dejo caer... no os hacéis a la idea de cuánto ayudan unas palabras bonitas_**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	2. Capítulo 2: Mar y azar

Lovino entró en la habitación. El olor a sangre penetró en sus fosas nasales. Poco a poco, se iba acostumbrando, pero la sensación seguía siendo horrible. Prácticamente llevaba una semana y ya se había repetido la historia.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado esa vez. Antonio se sujetaba el cuello, tendido en el suelo e inmóvil. Una parte de Lovino se alarmó, y se acercó hacia la celda. Por suerte, el pirata todavía respiraba, pero en el suelo se estaba formando una mancha rojiza cerca del rostro de Antonio.

 _–_ _¿Necesitas algo?–_ Lovino preguntó, un poco agitado. No podía morirse ahora, no sin antes conseguir los datos necesarios.

– _Detener la hemorragia_...– Antonio susurró, sin fuerzas para más que apretar la herida que tenía en la nuca.

Lovino abrió una pequeña bolsa y sacó unos vendajes y algo de alcohol. Tras días de viaje, había aprendido a que siempre debía tener algo de aquello. Sobre todo si al capitán se le antojaba forzar a Antonio a hablar.

Había muchas cosas que le molestaban del español, pero admiraba en cierta forma la perseverancia que éste tenía. No había dicho nada acerca del tesoro, al parecer. Incluso si en las sesiones de tortura Lovino estaba presente. Todavía seguía viendo aquella escena con ojos vidriosos.

Antonio se levantó como pudo y apoyó la espalda contra los barrotes, dejando que Lovino hiciera lo que pudiera.

– _No parece muy profunda–_ Lovino dijo.

 _–_ _Pero duele._

 _–_ _Una novedad respecto a heridas._

 _Antonio se rio con cierto sarcasmo._

 _–_ _Al dolor uno no se acostumbra rápido, quizás nunca._

 _–_ _Quizás si dijeras dónde está el tesoro._

 _–_ _¿Y perderme toda la diversión que queda? No._

Lovino gruñó por lo bajo y terminó con sus quehaceres.

Antonio se giró, todavía sujetando la zona afectada, y le dirigió una mirada a Lovino que quizás, en cierta medida, mostraba gratitud. El ítalo le devolvió la mirada, admirando los ojos verdes que el pirata tenía. Sí que eran brillantes. Se detuvo a observar el rostro y cuerpo éste. Realmente, bajo aquella capa de suciedad, era atractivo.

Lovino fantaseó por unos segundos, para volver a la tierra tan pronto como Antonio se movió un poco. No debía estar pensando eso sobre un maloliente y cretino pirata.

 _–_ _¿Qué pasa?–_ El español preguntó, alzando una ceja.

 _–_ _Nada. Estaba pensando._

Antonio se encogió de hombros.

 _–_ _¿De qué quieres hablar esta vez? Y como digas que del tesoro, te lanzo el cuenco de la comida._

 _–_ _¿No podrías contar absolutamente nada? ¿Ni siquiera cómo lo conseguiste?_

 _–_ _Te voy a contar una historia._

Lovino asintió, dispuesto a escuchar. Al fin iba a sacar algo de aquellos días...

 _–_ _Una vez, vi un loro_ – Comenzó a explicar el pirata, gesticulando con las manos para darle más énfasis–. _Lo tenía un amigo de mi padre. Fue la primera y última vez que vi semejantes animal, muy inteligente él. Era un buen pájaro._

El ítalo volvió a asentir, sin entender el propósito de aquella historia, pero no cuestionando al otro.

 _–_ _El tema es... Que ni el puto pájaro se repetía tanto como tú._

Lovino abrió la boca, dudando qué decir por unos segundos, hasta que frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con molestia.

 _–_ _¡Vete a la mierda!_

Antonio se rio al mofarse de él, echándose un poco hacia atrás.

 _–_ _Ya lo estoy_ – Se rio todavía más _–. Gracias por preocuparte_.

Lovino relajó un poco el gesto, todavía molesto por el mordaz comentario. Tenía que devolvérsela, pero no en ese momento.

 _–_ _Háblame de cualquier cosa entonces. Soy tú única compañía, seguro que estás aburrido._

 _–_ _Yo también soy la tuya. No intentes fingir lástima–_ Sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

 _–_ _Sólo estoy exponiendo la realidad._

Antonio alzó una ceja y Lovino le sonrió con un poco de picardía.

 _–_ _Vaya. Parece que el pequeño principito sabe darme en las narices._

Lovino permaneció sonriendo, con la idea de simplemente molestar a su compañero. Aunque la mueca cambió cuando Antonio cayó sin fuerzas sobre su costado.

 _–_ _¿Antonio?_

El español gruñó sin muchas fuerzas.

– _Necesito comer algo más que roña. Si me van a seguir desangrando como un cerdo, a este paso me muero en dos días–_ Sujetó su nuca de nuevo y dirigió una mirada a Lovino–. _Déjame solo._

 _–_ _Pero… No pareces estar en buenas condiciones._

– _Nunca lo estoy_ – Movió su mano libre, realizando un gesto que echaba al otro _–. Vete, maldita sea._

Lovino frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, todavía observándole.

 _–_ _¿Y por qué debería? Quizás si lo hago, te mueras aquí mismo. ¿Y eso me valdría la pena?_

– _Esta misión no te vale la pena, directamente_ – Giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda. Su voz se notaba pesada _–. Lárgate antes de que te lance una mierda…_

El menor se rindió ante tal carácter y se fue. Ya fuera, el pirata vigía le echó una rápida mirada, notando la sangre del pirata en sus manos. Lo que había sido un gesto de ayuda, podía ser interpretado como otro muy diferente.

–Buenas tardes– Lovino soltó sin ganas, para dirigirse a cubierta.

Se limpió las manos contra sus ropas. No importaba, pues ya estaban bastante empapadas en sudor y agua salina. Además, la sangre solía causar una buena sensación a los otros bucaneros. Al menos ahora ya no lo agarraban y le abrían la boca lo suficiente como para intentar meterle el puño. Lovino cerró los ojos un momento, incómodo al recordar aquello. Por suerte, no habían llegado a actos mayores, aunque quizás eso se debía a que dormía en el calabozo.

Roña Muerta ojeó unos papeles antes de proseguir con su tarea. Dedicó una mirada por encima al italiano al notar como éste se acercaba. Tendía a estar en cubierta, ocupado haciendo cualquier cosa mientras vigilaba a los tripulantes.

–¿Y bien?– Preguntó, dejando la pluma entintada en su frasco.

–No ha dicho nada salvo una anécdota. Luego casi perdió el conocimiento.

–Ya veo… ¿Qué anécdota?

–Algo sobre un loro, y que yo le aburro.

Arthur frotó su ceño con dos dedos, molesto.

–Menudo testarudo. Español tenía que ser– Gruñó entre dientes, para luego soltar un largo suspiro–. ¿Dices que se desmayó?

–Tenía una herida en la nuca que le había hecho sangrar lo suficiente.

–El capitán se excedió en cierta medida hoy.

Lovino se sentó en el soporte del mástil, todavía cercano al otro.

–¿Por qué hace esto?

–Esta tripulación y la del Bandido Negro tenían muy mala relación, sobre todo los capitanes. Tendían a robarse entre ellos, hasta que nuestro barco destruyó al suyo. Digamos que el capitán está liberando su rabia con el prisionero.

–¿Pero no quería sacarle información?

Roña Muerta alzó un poco los hombros.

–Puede, aunque creo que todos sabemos que si seguimos así, el tesoro no aparecerá y tú y él acabaréis comidos por los cangrejos.

Lovino apartó la mirada. Cada vez que le mencionaban tan directamente que si fallaba, sería lo último que haría, se le helaba la sangre.

–¿Y qué pasaría si no me matarais? Quiero decir, no es necesario el pago siquiera… Tan sólo con sobrevivir me bastaría…– Imploró en voz baja, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo debido.

–No es mi orden, sino la del capitán. A mi pesar, no puedo cambiar absolutamente nada de sus órdenes más que ofrecer sugerencias. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Prosiguió con su cometido, mientras el menor permanecía en el sitio. La idea de morir le paralizaba. Si tan siquiera hubiera imaginado todo aquello, él no estaría allí. Tenía que dejarse de historias y tratar de sonsacarle la máxima información que pudiera, aunque tuviera que ofrecerle las malditas mil vírgenes que el otro siempre repetía.

Aunque tuviera que escuchar sus terribles historias.

Aunque tuviera que acercarse a él y tratar de ser paciente.

* * *

Antonio movió las manos de forma exagerada, mientras narraba.

– _Estábamos tan borrachos que me acerqué al capitán y le dije: "¿Sabes que nombre sería perfecto para el barco? Tuputamadre"_ – Comenzó a reírse–. _La cara que puso…_

Lovino de rio también, tratando de parecer más amable. Hacía unos días que había estado hablando con Antonio. No había logrado sacarle mucha información, pero el pirata no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de hablar sobre chorradas. Podía pasar horas enteras contando sus batallitas, y a Lovino le gustaba en cierta forma, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Era algo que hacer en sus tiempos libres, y principalmente lo ayudaba a evadirse del cercano sino.

 _–_ _¿No te hizo nada?_

 _–_ _¡Que va! Al comienzo se negó a renombrar el barco, pero yo le dije: "Tuputamadre nos está abordando" y no pudo evitar reírse. Me respondió con un: "A Tuputamadre le han dado por detrás" y fue un descojone._

 _–_ _¿Era amigo tuyo, supongo?_

 _–_ _Mi padre._

Lovino permaneció en silencio, hasta que comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que las tablas de madera de las paredes comenzaron a temblar. Antonio lo siguió, recordando aquel momento, aunque no tardó en guardar silencio y mientras observaba como Lovino se agarraba los costados intentando no caerse de espalda.

 _–_ _Menudo padre._

 _–_ _No era el mejor, pero al menos se encargó de su familia._

El menor lo observó, observó la mirada decaída y voz más tenue que la de hacía un minuto. Recordó el accidente, de cómo no había habido supervivientes, de cómo Antonio había perdido a sus amigos y, al parecer, a su padre.

– _Supongo_ – Lovino susurró, sintiéndose un poco mal _–. Eso te convierte en el capitán, ¿verdad?_

Antonio dudó un momento, consiguiendo despertar ciertas sospechas en el ítalo.

– _Supongo. Pero no voy a salir de aquí de todos modos._

Lovino se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Este no era el rumbo que quería para su conversación. Él quería a un Antonio parlanchín, egocéntrico y pirata, que hablara de más. No un ser humano deprimido por algo reciente.

Los piratas podían sentir pena, al parecer.

 _–_ _Bueno, quizás te liberen si descubren donde está el tesoro y-_

 _–_ _¿Y qué más?–_ Antonio frunció el ceño _– No dudaron en acabar con mis compañeros. Obviamente yo viviré algo peor tras haberles jodido por semanas_ – Hizo un gesto con las manos, molesto–. _Creo que todavía no has aprendido con quienes estás tratando._

 _–_ _Lo hice_ – Lovino dijo en voz baja, recordando como aquellos asquerosos habían sobado su cuerpo–. _Aunque he de intentar ser positivo._

Antonio sonrió de lado, comenzando a sentir cierta lástima por el muchacho.

 _–_ _¿Cuántos años tienes siquiera? ¿Dieciocho, veinte quizás?_

 _–_ _Veintidós._

 _–_ _Ya veo._

 _–_ _No soy un crío, abuelo. Sé tomar mis propias decisiones._

Antonio alzó una ceja.

 _–_ _¿Abuelo? ¿Tan viejo aparento?_

 _–_ _Por lo menos unos cuarenta_ – Se mofó Lovino, sonriendo con malicia. Mentía descaradamente, pero Antonio parecía arrogante, así que podía darle un poco de su propia medicina.

– _Pues parece que las mujeres están interesadas en ancianos entonces_ –Permaneció unos segundos en silencio _–. Bueno… Eso explicaría por qué mi padre ligaba más que yo._

Lovino soltó una pedorreta por la boca al tratar de aguantar la carcajada que pretendía brotar de sus labios.

 _–_ _¿Cuántos años tienes entonces? ¿Treinta, me imagino?_

 _–_ _Aproximadamente_ – Antonio gruñó, descansando su espalda contra los barrotes a la izquierda de Lovino.

 _–_ _¿Y no estás casado?_

Quizás eran preguntas algo comprometidas, pero Lovino necesitaba la información. Porque, por supuesto, era para la investigación.

Nada personal.

No. No.

 _–_ _¿Debería? Soy pirata. Eso sería mala idea. Tú, en cambio, no tienes excusa._

 _–_ _¿Quién te asegura que no estoy esposado?–_ Lovino posó sus manos sobre la cintura y arqueó su espalda hacia delante.

– _Ningún idiota casado haría esto, a no ser que estuviera desesperado. Aunque creo que ni así_ – Sonrió un poco, guardándose más palabras para sus adentros.

 _–_ _¿Y qué si no estoy casado?_

Antonio lo miró de reojo.

– _Fuiste tú quién empezó esta conversación, Lovino. Aunque los dos sabemos que preguntarnos esto no tiene mucho sentido._

Lovino se sonrojó un poco, ciertamente molesto. ¿Qué clase de insinuación era esa? ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno como para estar con una mujer?

– _Mira, pedazo de basura. Yo sólo quise preguntar_ – Lovino alzó la voz y apuntó hacia el pirata con su dedo acusador–. _No hace falta que digas que no valgo la pena._

 _–_ _¿Qué? No. Es sólo que, bueno. Eres marica, ¿no?_

Lovino abrió la boca para replicar, pero sólo salieron unos balbuceos.

 _–_ _¿Qué…?–_ Preguntó con una voz más aguda de lo que pretendía– _Yo no soy_ – Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de volver a su tono usual–. _Yo no soy marica._

 _–_ _Hey, hey. Tranquilo._

 _–_ _¡¿Tranquilo?!–_ Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, sintiéndose algo ansioso– _¿Sabes la repercusión que tiene esa palabra? ¡La que me caería sólo con una acusación!_ –Lovino comenzó a divagar, insultando de vez en cuando al pirata.

– _Pero te escuché en sueños…_

 _–_ _¡Por dios! Marica dice._

 _–…_ _decir nombres de varones…_

 _–_ _¡Que cierres la boca!_

 _–…_ _Entre gemidos_ – Antonio terminó su frase, aunque Lovino estaba demasiado ocupado parloteando y refutando cualquier palabra que éste articulara–. _No dije que me pareciera algo malo._

El ítalo detuvo su discurso en contra de "acusaciones infundadas", y miró con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa al otro.

 _–_ _¿Tú estás bien?_

 _–_ _¿Qué? Soy "ambidextro_ _ *****_ _". Sería algo hipócrita por mi parte._

Las mejillas de Lovino tomaron el tono de un tomate maduro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien reconocer eso de una forma tan… normal. Se arrodilló de nuevo y agarró los barrotes para acercarse algo más al español.

 _–_ _¿Cómo puedes decirlo como si nada?_

 _–_ _No tengo miedo a lo que puedan hacer, aunque no creo que vayas a comentar esto a nadie._

Lovino lo miró unos segundos, dudando.

 _–_ _¿Tú dirás algo sobre mí?_

– _Ellos no hablan mi idioma siquiera. Aunque tampoco tengo razones–_ Se encogió de hombros, con cierta despreocupación–. _No te preocupes._

El joven asintió, no queriendo dudar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Nadie además de él podía entenderlo de todas formas.

 _–_ _¿Por qué lo notaste?_

 _–_ _¿… No me has escuchado?_

Hubo algo de jaleo fuera del calabozo, por lo que Antonio no terminó su frase y agudizó el oído antes de que la puerta se abriera bruscamente.

Arthur entró y observó Lovino un segundo antes de tirarle un arma, la cual éste recogió torpemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–Vamos a atracar un barco. Ven a cubierta. Es una orden del capitán.

Lovino pestañeó con cierta perplejidad. No tuvo tiempo a preguntar, pues el inglés ya se había ido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigir una mirada algo apenada a Antonio antes de abandonar la estancia también.

Mientras subía las escaleras, un golpe que zarandeó todo el barco lo hizo tropezar. Cuando subió a cubierta, pudo ver a varios piratas saltando hacia el otro barco, pues ambos habían chocado rozando un lateral del casco.

A Lovino le temblaron las piernas sólo con ver como los tripulantes sujetaban la espada con la boca para poder tener más maniobrabilidad a la hora de ir a saquear. En un momento dado, un pirata lo agarró y arrojó a la otra cubierta, la cual comenzaba a teñirse de un color escarlata. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de barco era aquel o por qué estaban haciendo eso, pero parecía que los corsarios estaban asesinando sin piedad a una tripulación de hombres que, seguramente, tuvieran poca más experiencia que él en la lucha de espadas.

Se sintió impotente mientras observaba aquella masacre, sujetando su espada sin gracia o siquiera conocimiento. Sus piernas temblaban por el terror y la humedad, así como sus manos. Un hombre del bando ajeno comenzó a acercarse a él, alzando su arma con falta de piedad. No dudó un segundo en cargar con el filo contra Lovino.

El ítalo pudo observar en aquellos ojos carentes de esperanza lo que, quizás, Antonio había vivido con anterioridad. Sus compañeros, su tripulación, su padre… Habían sido asesinados por aquellos hombres que en estos momentos estaban acabando con un grupo de mercaderes.

Lovino esquivó el golpe, sintiendo el acero cortarle la punta de la oreja en el intento. Escocía, pero podía tolerarlo. Aunque no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación. Alzó la espada en sus manos con poca decisión. No iba a poder matarlo, ni aun en defensa propia. Pero no tenía más opción…

Su rival volvió a acercarse y trató de embestir con su cuerpo contra el italiano, el cual posicionó el filo en posición vertical, haciendo que con el golpe, tanto uno como el otro se hirieran debido a ello. Sobre todo el que se había echado contra él. Vio como en el pecho del mercader aparecía una larga línea donde sangre comenzaba a brotar lentamente. No obstante, no era profundo.

Ambos alzaron espadas de nuevo, esta vez decidiendo cómo sería la batalla. Lovino dudó en su atacar primero, pues nunca antes había realizado un mandoble o una estocada. Su arma era más pesada de lo que había pesado, y malamente se podía sujetar con una mano. Tomó posición estable separando un poco las piernas. A pesar de que temblaban cada vez más, no quería morir.

No iba a morir…

Su oponente fue el primero en atacar, por lo que Lovino trató de esquivar el golpe y devolverlo, pero no era tan fácil como parecía. Una espalda no era un pelo de madera, o un cuchillo. Su muñeca se dobló al dar el golpe ofensivo, fallando su idea inicial. El siguiente intento fue mejor, aunque inestable. Antes de poder realizar un movimiento más, una cantidad considerable de sangre le salpicó la camisa y el rostro. Observó como Arthur arrancaba la espada del interior del hombre que antes había estado atacándole. Ambos se miraron un momento y el pirata siguió con la matanza.

Lovino permaneció en silencio, observando como los pocos mercaderes que seguían en pie eran asesinados; así como algún pirata salía del interior del barco con productos y mercancía valiosa.

El ambiente apestaba a hierro, tripas y salinidad. Su estómago se revolvía cada vez que observaba algún cadáver. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos era un pirata de su bando. Seguramente no.

* * *

Todos volvieron al barco tras la pequeña captura y el capitán sonrió triunfante a su tripulación. Sus ropas estaban teñidas en color marrón rojizo, así como su sable y botas.

–No ha sido un gran botín éste que hemos tomado, pero buen trabajo, hombres.

Lovino escuchó como varios de los hombres se felicitaban, pero él no quería estar allí. No se sentía bien. Aunque había resultado ileso ignorando unos cortes, algo en él había muerto.

Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando los piratas abandonaron la cubierta y terminaban la celebración. Lovino observó como la mayoría se iban, todavía sujetando su bebida con la mano. Había permanecido en silencio casi toda la fiesta, sin dignarse a beber un poco de la cerveza que habían robado ese día. Apenas había intercambiado palabras con otros de la tripulación.

Suspiró con pesadez y decidió que era hora de irse también. No obstante, el pirata que lo había salvado la primera noche le hizo unas señas para que se acercara. Lovino no pudo resistir la curiosidad y se detuvo al lado del hombre. O mujer, ya no estaba seguro.

El pirata apoyó los brazos sobre la baranda de madera del barco.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Lovino preguntó, observándole con cierta curiosidad. Si era una mujer, era ciertamente alta.

–No has vuelto a dormir con el resto de la tripulación, por lo que no he podido hablar mucho contigo desde aquello– Hizo una pequeña pausa–. ¿Han vuelto a hacer algo así?

–No– Lovino miró hacia su bebida. El líquido se mecía con cuidado, al igual que el barco.

–Bien.

Ambos permanecieron sin decir palabra, algo incómodos.

–Gracias por ayudarme– Lovino rompió el silencio.

–Siento que te hubieran atado. Era la mejor opción…

Lovino asintió.

–No pensé que fueran a hacer eso por un libro.

–Harían cosas peores por menos. No sería la primera vez.

El italiano sintió cierto dolor en aquellas palabras.

–¿Ellos…?

–No. Si lo hubiesen hecho, les habría arrancado la polla de un mordisco– Dijo con molestia–. Aunque intentar, lo intentaron. Siempre van a por el nuevo por cualquier detalle. Si aparentas débil, se mofan, se meten contigo y luego intentan abusar– Negó con la cabeza, molesto–. Aunque cuando consigues dominarlos, no se atreven a molestarte más.

Lovino volvió a asentir. Parecía que el pirata tenía carácter, como él. Eso le agradaba.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?

–Tuve problemas con mi familia. Digamos que no aceptaban a mi verdadero yo– Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa marina sacudiera ligeramente su cabello recogido.

Lovino sintió su estómago revolverse. Podía entenderlo…

–¿Y por eso eres pirata?

–Era una forma de alejarme de todo aquello y ganar dinero. ¿Qué es de ti?

–Necesidad. No tenía dinero para seguir viviendo, prácticamente. Y la oferta no sonaba tan mal… Estaba acostumbrado a los piratas en los bares. Pensaba que eran únicamente marineros borrachos. No me esperaba esto.

El otro sonrió de lado.

–Creo que nadie se espera esto cuando empieza– Alzó su mano hacia Lovino–. Daniel Héderváry.

El ítalo la tomó.

–Lovino Vargas.

No compartieron más palabras por unos segundos, hasta que ambos decidieron que era hora de dejar la cubierta. La noche en alta mar era fría y húmeda.

Lovino caminó hasta el interior del barco, deteniéndose frente al hombre que se encargaba de vigilar la entrada del calabozo, el cual parecía dormido. El ítalo le dio un toque en el hombro y éste le dejó pasar sin molestarse en abrir totalmente los ojos.

Caminó en silencio hasta detenerse frente la celda de Antonio. Lo observó, pensativo.

– _Hueles a sangre…_ – Antonio dijo con voz adormecida, girándose lo suficiente como para mirarlo de reojo.

– _Han atacado un barco y he tenido que ir._

El español se incorporó y medio arrastró hasta el final de la celda. Apenas podía distinguir a Lovino en la penumbra, pero podía ver su silueta.

 _–_ _¿Estás herido?_

Lovino se sorprendió un poco por la ligera preocupación que había notado en su tono.

 _–_ _Superficialmente. Nada grave._

 _–_ _Bien._

Antonio se volvió a echar, cansado, aunque aliviado.

 _–_ _¿Te preocupaba acaso?–_ Lovino preguntó con cierto deje irónico

 _–_ _Un poco. Eres la única compañía que tengo de todas formas… Además, no mereces pasar por algo como eso._

Lovino frunció el ceño un poco. Ese comentario no le había molestado, y sonaba sincero… Pero era extraño, e hipócrita.

– _Voy a morir de todas formas si no dices nada, y seguramente de una forma peor. ¿Por qué no confiesas, Antonio? ¿Todo esto es por orgullo?_

El pirata permaneció en silencio por un largo momento. Lovino llegó a pensar que se había dormido, hasta que decidió responder.

 _–_ _No es por orgullo._

 _–_ _¿Entonces por qué?_ – Preguntó, elevando la voz un poco más de lo que le habría gustado.

 _–_ _No quiero contarlo._

 _–_ _¡No me lo puedo creer!–_ Lovino dio un golpe a los barrotes– _¿Me confiesas que te gustan los hombres como si nada, pero esto no puedes?_

– _En primer lugar_ – Antonio levantó el brazo un poco, todavía tumbado en el suelo–. _Hombres_ _ **y**_ _mujeres. Y segundo, me da igual hablar de algo que no incumbe a otras personas._

Así que más personas. Debía de estar encubriendo a algún amigo. Deseaba restregarle por la cara que le había dado información pero no pudo. ¿De qué le serviría?

Antonio realmente no merecía aquello.

Se tumbó y decidió intentar dormir un poco, aunque su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Un cubo de agua salada lo despertó unas horas más tardes. Las enormes cejas de Roña Muerta le dieron los buenos días.

–Levanta– Dijo el pirata.

–¡¿Qué pasa?!– Lovino preguntó, todavía alterado por la desagradable sorpresa.

Miró frente a él, y parecía que Antonio no estaba en su celda. Eso podía significar tres cosas. O había escapado, o había muerto, o iba a ser torturado, como otras veces.

–El capitán quiere que traduzcas.

Lovino mostró una expresión de desagrado. Se levantó con cierta torpeza y observó que, efectivamente, Antonio estaba atado como las otras veces. Scott permanecía impasible, limpiando su arma.

–Espera, capitán…– Lovino comenzó a recitar, en cierta voz baja.

–¿Qué sucede?

El ítalo se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

–Quizás esta no sea la mejor forma… Apenas come o bebe, y no tiene fuerzas para nada– Prosiguió–. Si continúa así, morirá y no soltará una palabra.

El capitán frunció un poco el ceño y le miró con algo de molestia.

–¿Y qué planeas hacer si no? Tú no has conseguido mucho más. Y así, por lo menos, me divierto– Apoyó la punta del sable contra el cuello del prisionero, haciendo que este tratase de apartar la cabeza.

–Bueno… Algo sí he conseguido descubrir ayer, señor.

–Habla.

–No es mucho, pero parece ser que alguien tiene la parte del botín, alguien que él seguramente aprecia.

–¿Mujer, hijos?

–No creo. Dijo que no estaba casado.

Scott sonrió un poco y presionó algo más contra la piel de Antonio.

–Me pregunto qué estará escondiendo esta rata. ¿Algo más?

Lovino dudó en si contar absolutamente todo.

–No.

–Bueno. No es mucho, pero es algo.

–Ahora… ¿Podría no ensañarse con él? Estoy seguro de que lograré sonsacarle un poco más.

El capitán sonrió y le dedicó una mirada gélida.

–¿Acaso le has cogido cariño al prisionero?

El otro no supo que responder. ¿Acaso era así? No, no era eso. Quizás compasión, pero cariño no sonaba razonable. ¿Por qué se iba a preocupar por alguien que no conocía y que había sido molesto con él? Su vida estaba en juego por él.

Aunque no podía negar que era agradable a veces, también gracioso. Las tardes no eran tan aburridas cuando hablaban. Era insufrible y un bastardo, pero le gustaba escuchar sus historias.

Su corazón se encogió un poco al pensar en Antonio siendo torturado. No podía negarlo, no podía decir que no había aprendido a apreciarlo.

–Responde– El capitán preguntó. Su tono era autoritario pero no duro. Sonaba casi mofándose de la situación.

–No.

–Bien– Apartó el filo del cuello de Antonio–. Empezaré pues.

Lovino no pudo cerrar los ojos ante aquella larga escena. Tuvo que limitarse a traducir lo que Antonio nunca dijo.

* * *

El ambiente era pesado, muy incómodo. Antonio se sujetaba el hombro en silencio mientras este no dejaba de sangrar. Imploró a los cielos para que la herida lo matara de una vez.

Lovino cubrió su rostro con las manos. Se sentía mal. Había visto como el látigo se había quedado clavado entre la carne sangrante y abierta de Antonio, de cómo a pesar de eso, el capitán había seguido como si eso fuera todavía más divertido. Esas imágenes no se iban a borrar fácilmente de su cabeza.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Estaba cansado de ver tanta violencia, pero no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquel lugar.

– _Intenté convencerle para que no te hiriera_ – El joven susurró, todavía con la cabeza detrás de los brazos.

– _Gracias_ – Antonio se limitó a decir.

 _–_ _No quería que te hiciera más daño._

Antonio lo miró con algo de pesadez.

 _–_ _Pensé que ya estarías acostumbrado…_

 _–_ _No. No es posible acostumbrarse a esto._

Antonio suspiró. Aunque las heridas estaban algo mejor ahora que habían sido desinfectadas, dolían mucho.

– _Como al dolor, supongo_.

 _–_ _Es una forma de dolor, por empatía_ – Sollozó un poco en voz baja _–. Si tan sólo hablaras y dejaras de ser tan jodidamente tozudo, te matarían de una vez y no sufrirías tanto._

Antonio se rio por lo bajo.

 _–_ _Cierto. Soy bastante terco, aunque creo que conozco a alguien peor._

 _–_ _¿Quién?_

 _–_ _Tú._

Lovino gruñó y limpió una lágrima con el puño.

 _–_ _Una porra._

 _–_ _No lo niegues, Lovino._

 _–_ _He dicho que no._

 _–_ _¿Quieres que dos personas tercas tengan una discusión sobre tozudez? Porque no acabamos._

El menor sonrió un poco.

 _–_ _Imbécil._

 _–_ _Así que eres de esa clase de personas. De las que muestran aprecio con insultos._

 _–_ _Ojalá fuera aprecio._

Ambos rieron en voz baja, con poca fuerza para más.

 _–_ _Quizás algo de aprecio, pero tampoco te emociones. No eres desagradable._

 _–_ _Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida_ – Se llevó la mano libre al pecho, conmovido.

 _–_ _Que idiota eres._

Antonio se acercó y se sentó frente a él, como hacía a veces que querían hablar cara a cara.

– _Siento no poder contarte lo que ocurre, Lovino. No quiero que te pase algo parecido a mí._

El italiano lo miró a los ojos un momento y asintió un poco.

– _Supongo._

 _–_ _Te metiste en el mundo equivocado accidentalmente._

 _–_ _Lo sé._

Antonio estiró su brazo para tocarle el suyo.

 _–_ _Aunque te contara todo, tampoco estaría seguro de que fuera la verdad_ – Puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba el suelo _–. Las cosas han podido cambiar en estos días._

Lovino se inclinó un poco más y sujetó la mano de Antonio. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero se sentía mejor de esa forma. No obstante, el pirata lo vio de vuelta con algo de curiosidad ante aquel gesto, y no replicó.

 _–_ _¿Tú crees siquiera que le importa al capitán dónde está el botín?_ – El menor preguntó, notando que Antonio comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos enlazados.

 _–_ _Creo que le importa saber dónde están otros del barco._

Lovino inclinó la cabeza un poco.

 _–_ _¿No habían muerto?_

 _–_ _Sí… Pero siempre puede haber más si no conoces a todos los de la tripulación. Ese hombre sólo desea ver desaparecer a sus adversarios, o al menos eso parece. Disfruta demasiado con mis heridas_ – Negó con la cabeza–. _Así lo veo yo._

 _–_ _Desagradable._

 _–_ _Lo sé._

Lovino se acercó y admiró a Antonio en silencio. Había aguantado firme cuando el resto de sus compañeros habían caído, cuando lo torturaron, cuando lo encerraron… Y no por arrogancia o poderío. De cerca se veía humano, frágil. Estaba peor que al comienzo de su viaje, pero aun había algo atractivo en su rostro. A pesar de todo, los ojos de éste seguían manteniendo el fulgor verdoso del comienzo.

 _–_ _¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a seguir luchando, Antonio?_

Antonio pestañeó con algo de perplejidad.

 _–_ _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _–_ _Bueno… Estando en esta situación, sigues queriendo sobrevivir, y sigues sufriendo. No sé. En cierta forma me parece estúpido._

 _–_ _Tú mismo lo has dicho antes. Soy terco._

Lovino frunció un poco el ceño.

 _–_ _Ahora en serio._

 _–_ _Me ofende que no me creas._

 _–_ _¿Lo dices de verdad?_

El español sonrió de lado.

– _En cierta forma. No me quiero rendir ante ellos hasta que llegue la hora. No merecen verme más débil de lo que ya soy ahora mismo._

Lovino se sonrojó ante la determinación de éste. Poco a poco estaba descubriendo capas de Antonio, y era en cierta forma gratificante. Era casi como tener un amigo.

Un amigo que moriría en el futuro, al igual que él seguramente.

 _–_ _Háblame de ti_ – El mayor pidió.

 _–_ _¿Y ese interés?–_ Preguntó con un tono ligeramente irónico.

 _–_ _Siempre soy yo el que cuenta cosas. Y estoy algo cansado. Ahora te toca a ti._

 _–_ _¿Y sobre qué quieres que hable? Listillo._

Antonio se encogió de hombros.

 _–_ _¿Qué me puedes contar de tu familia?_

Lovino se apartó bruscamente, soltando su agarre.

 _–_ _¡No!_

 _–_ _¿… No?_

El italiano respiró algo agitado, aunque no tardó mucho en calmarse en parte.

 _–_ _Es una historia complicada. Dejémoslo en que acabó mal…_

Antonio apoyó la frente contra los barrotes.

 _–_ _Vale… ¿Tienes hermanos?_

– _Uno_ – Lovino se limitó a responder, algo arisco.

 _–_ _Está bien. Lo capto_ – Alzó ambas manos y las movió un poco–. _Este tema no te agrada._

 _–_ _No, no realmente._

El pirata gruñó y cerró los ojos, agotado.

 _–_ _Háblame de animales. Eso no puede acabar mal…_

 _–_ _Me gustan los gatos_ – Respondió, acercándose de nuevo. Sabía que no debía haber reaccionado como había hecho, pero no pudo evitarlo.

 _–_ _¿Porque son cabrones antipáticos que sólo aceptan aprecio cuando les conviene al igual que tú?_

 _–_ _Idiota._

 _–_ _Ya estamos con las muestras de amor basándose en insultos._

Lovino sonrió, incluso si estaba algo molesto.

 _–_ _Me gustan los gatos porque no son animales que necesitan a su dueño para todo al ser dependientes._

Antonio asintió casi sin fuerzas, medio dormido. El menor no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

 _–_ _¿Seguro que quieres que hable?_ – Insistió _– Pareces cansado._

No obtuvo más respuesta que un silbido molesto que le señalaba que, efectivamente, se había dormido. Lovino suspiró largamente y se limitó a observar como Antonio presionaba su cabeza dormida contra los barrotes.

– _Debería despertarte, pero necesitas descansar_ – Lovino dijo, apartando como podía un mechón de los ojos de Antonio–. _Aunque esa posición para dormir te hará más mal que bien._

Ante la absoluta falta de respuesta, se dio por rendido antes siquiera de intentarlo. Además, era ciertamente gracioso…

Ya lo intentaría despertar más tarde.

* * *

 _–_ _¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Antonio?_

El pirata alzó una ceja, algo sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

 _–_ _Todo el mundo se enamora._

 _–_ _Ya veo._

 _–_ _No, en serio_ – Se sentó mejor y cruzó los brazos, algo pensativo–. _Es humano, y no se elige._

Lovino asintió.

 _–_ _¿Por qué lo preguntas?–_ Antonio sonrió, sintiendo cierta curiosidad.

 _–_ _Simplemente quería saberlo._

 _–_ _¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Alguna vez has sentido amor?_

 _–_ _Supongo._

Antonio entrecerró los ojos con cierta malicia, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

 _–_ _Entiendo._

 _–_ _¿Qué pasa?_

 _–_ _Tú eres virgen, ¿verdad?_

Lovino se sonrojó y apartó del pirata, sorprendido.

 _–_ _¿Qué pretendes hacer, pervertido?_

El otro comenzó a reírse en voz baja y a negar con la cabeza. Algunas de las ocurrencias que Lovino tenía eran impagables.

 _–_ _Era curiosidad. Como dudabas siquiera de haber sentido algo como amor..._

 _–_ _El amor y el sexo no tienen que estar ligados._

 _–_ _En eso te doy la razón._

Lovino gruñó por lo bajo un par de palabrotas.

 _–_ _Obviamente. Siendo pirata, dudo que quieras a todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado._

 _–_ _Apreciaba a todas y cada una de ellas_ – Guiñó el ojo–. _Extraño el exterior. Se siente como siglos desde la última vez que tuve contacto humano, además del tuyo._

 _–_ _Extrañarás los prostíbulos._

Antonio se rio un poco y asintió.

– _Supongo que no puedes entenderlo._

 _–_ _No, no realmente_ – Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo de tripas corazón–. _Y respondiendo a tu pregunta... No soy virgen._

 _–_ _Me sorprende._

Lovino frunció el ceño y pasó su mano entre los barrotes para golpearle en la cabeza. Recibió una queja de respuesta, aunque Antonio seguía riéndose.

– _Lo siento, Lovino. No quería ofenderte._

Le agarró la mano de forma afectuosa. Era un gesto que comenzaba a ser habitual entre ambos. Necesitaban sentir algo de aprecio, y parecía que eso a ambos le agradaba.

 _–_ _Siempre insinúas que no valgo la pena para nadie._

 _–_ _Eso lo entiendes tú. Es sólo que con tu forma de ser, y que te gustan los hombres... No sé, podría ser._

Lovino suspiró y apoyó su frente contra los barrotes.

 _–_ _Sólo ocurrió una vez de todas formas, hace unos años._

 _–_ _¿Una vez?_

 _–_ _Fue con un vecino. Una mala idea de todas formas._

 _–_ _¿Por qué?–_ Quizás no debía haber preguntado, pero la curiosidad lo llamaba.

– _Se arrepintió diciendo que era algo erróneo y todo eso_ – Gruñó con molestia–. _El muy imbécil se quejó acusándome a mí de tentarlo. Como si yo fuera ofreciéndome a todos._

 _–_ _Ya._

 _–_ _No Entiendo cuál era su idea base para pensar que aunque fuera malo, lo haría. Al final lo descubrieron en mi familia y tuve que irme. No me querían más en aquel lugar._

Antonio permaneció en silencio por un momento, esperando a que Lovino continuara.

– _No quería recordarte eso_ – Dijo al fin.

 _–_ _En cierta forma, no me arrepiento... Al menos sé que le atraje a alguien en cierta forma._

 _–_ _Eres atractivo, Lovino._

El ítalo se sonrojó un poco, todavía molesto por haber recordado la historia.

 _–_ _Creo que el que enlaza el sexo con el amor eres tú_ – Antonio prosiguió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Lovino _–. Eso no está mal, pero no deberías pensar así._

 _–_ _No deberías dar lecciones._

 _–_ _Tú quisiste contarme tu pasado, para variar._

El ítalo se apartó un poco del frío metal que los separaba, dedicándole una mirada, mezcla de irritación y tristeza.

 _–_ _¿Pido tanto al querer ser querido?_

 _Antonio sonrió un poco._

 _–_ _No... Es humano._

Lovino sintió un pinchazo en el corazón tras esas palabras. No supo qué contestar, o cómo reaccionar. Antonio pasó las manos al otro lado de la celda y las apoyó en las mejillas del otro. Se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, ideas y miedos.

– _Antonio_ – Lovino lo llamó, todavía sin moverse un centímetro.

 _–_ _¿Sí?_

 _–_ _Aunque seas un capullo a veces... Te aprecio._

El español se acercó un poco más, sonriendo de lado y sin liberar el rostro del mucho.

 _–_ _Yo también._

Compartieron silencio, cada uno disfrutando del contacto del otro. Antonio le acariciaba las mejillas de vez en cuando, mientras Lovino descansaba sus propias manos sobre las del pirata.

 _–_ _Antonio._

 _–_ _¿Sí?_

 _–_ _¿Debería acercarme?_

 _–_ _No deberías, pero no lo impediré._

Lovino así hizo, posicionándose todavía más cerca del otro. Sentía la respiración de Antonio sobre su rostro, calmada y lenta.

 _–_ _Te dije que no debías hacerlo_ – Antonio le reprochó, dirigiendo su mirada a los labios del menor. Estaba tan cerca.

Lovino sonrió levemente, notando aquella reacción.

 _–_ _Lo sé._

Antonio se inclinó y le besó sin dudar un segundo más, gesto que Lovino correspondió sin muchos miramientos. Una sensación ardiente le recorrió el estómago y el pecho, recordándole que aquello era algo vívido y que estaba ocurriendo.

Las manos de Antonio se deslizaron hacia el pecho de Lovino, luego su cintura, en una ronda de exploración rápida. El ítalo dejó que lo tocara, sin siquiera pensar en quejarse. Mentiría si negara que aquella escena se le había pasado por la cabeza alguna que otra vez.

Las manos bajaron hasta la cadera, luego los muslos. Habiendo acabado, Antonio separó sus labios y comenzó a mordisquear la zona lateral del cuello, haciendo que Lovino suspirase en voz baja. No era fácil estar en aquella posición, con barras de metal impidiéndoles el contacto total, aunque al menos podía ver a Antonio y sentir sus labios sobre su piel.

El español introdujo una de sus manos en la camisa de Lovino y le acarició el pecho y abdomen. Sin querer quedarse atrás, Lovino levantó un poco la camisa del otro para acariciarle la espalda de una forma algo torpe.

 _–_ _No voy a parar, Lovino_ – Antonio le informó, poniéndose de rodillas y obligando al ítalo a hacer lo mismo.

 _–_ _Lo sé._

 _–_ _¿Eso quieres?_

Lovino frotó su cuerpo contra el suyo, respondiéndole a la pregunta. Antonio rio y depositó unos besos sobre la clavícula de Lovino, mientras desabotonaba poco a poco la camisa de éste. Ciertamente, no quería esperar, pero tampoco quería atacar a Lovino y espantarlo.

El ítalo volvió a rozar su cadera con la del otro, notando la erección creciente en los pantalones ajenos, además de en los suyos propios.

Se mordió el labio para acallar cualquier ruido que deseaba salir de su boca. No podía evitar excitarse al notar como Antonio estimulaba diferentes zonas de su cuerpo. Cuando notó como sus pantalones bajaban, sintió cierto nerviosismo, pero Antonio no le dio tiempo a planteárselo pues ya había movido su mano hacia la entrepierna de Lovino, comenzando a masturbarlo como haría en sí mismo.

El ítalo jadeó y movió su cadera acompañando a la mano de Antonio. Aferró uno de los barrotes para tener más estabilidad, y miró hacia el foco del placer.

Antonio no se demoró mucho en hacer lo mismo con su propia erección. Lovino movió su mano libre y comenzó a acariciarle, al comienzo con cierta vergüenza y morbo.

– _Tranquilo_ – Antonio susurró, deslizando su mano sobre los pezones de Lovino, el cual reaccionó cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un gemido _–. No estés nervioso._

Lovino se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquilo en una situación como aquella? Masturbarse con el prisionero, el cual era hombre, iba en contra de muchas normas.

 _–_ _No estoy nervioso._

Antonio lo besó de nuevo y suspiró contra sus labios.

 _–_ _Ya, seguro._

Lovino decidió no protestar más. En su lugar, trató de pegar su cuerpo más contra el de Antonio. Éste detuvo su movimiento de bombeo y aferró ambas erecciones juntas, comenzando a masturbarlas a la vez.

El menor cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía en su entrepierna. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, pudiendo sentir casi cada palpitación. Los suspiros y jadeos fueron en aumento, creciendo a medida que Antonio movía su mano más rápido y apretaba su agarre.

–Ah... Antonio...– Lovino musitó, aferrándose a las barras pues sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. No estaba acostumbrado a aquella sensación.

Antonio deseaba más, mucho más que aquello, pero no era el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para intentarlo. Se limitó a besar zonas de Lovino que había deseado probar, así como acariciar otras que aparentaban suaves y tersas.

Su mano agarró el trasero de Lovino y lo empujó contra su cuerpo. No podían estar más cerca, pero lo ansiaba.

Lovino lo observó con ojos nublados por el placer, además de un sonrojo carmesí que recorría sus mejillas, nariz y orejas. Lamió los labios ajenos, pidiendo otro beso de aquellos que tanto le habían gustado. Antonio no dudó en darle uno, y dos, y tres. Todos los besos que Lovino ansiaba, se los entregó complacido.

El ítalo alzó un poco la mandíbula para dejar espacio y permitir que Antonio volviera a jugar en esa zona del cuello que tanto le gustaba. Eso, junto a su mano acariciándole el glande, le hacían olvidarse dónde estaba. Gimió en voz baja cada vez de que los dientes del español mordían con cuidado su piel, además de acompañar el movimiento de Antonio moviendo su cadera.

– _Voy a…–_ Lovino comenzó la frase, entreabriendo los ojos de nuevo para descubrir que Antonio estaba en una situación parecida a la suya, con la respiración agitada y húmeda, y el rostro con un ligero tono rojizo por la excitación.

El pirata asintió y prosiguió con sus movimientos, cubriendo el final de las erecciones con su otra mano. Lovino apretó los dientes y entrelazó sus dedos con el pelo de Antonio, alcanzando el clímax mientras su cuerpo se agitaba un poco debido a los espasmos de placer recorriéndole. Antonio jadeó ante aquella escena, terminando poco después.

Lovino echó su cabeza hacia delante, apoyándola sobre los barrotes. Estaba cansado tras aquel momento. Había sido muy, muy agradable. Antonio se apartó un poco y limpió su mano como pudo, todavía sintiendo trazas del orgasmo. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por algo así, sobre todo puesto a que frente a Lovino no se iba a masturbar… Hasta ahora.

–Antonio…– Lovino llamó por lo bajo, casi en un susurro.

 _–_ _¿Sí?_

Lovino sonrió un poco y apoyó sus antebrazos sobre las rodillas, escondiendo su tonta sonrisa como pudo.

 _–_ _Ha estado bien…_

 _–_ _Bastante bien._

El menor se llevó la mano el cuello, acariciando donde antes Antonio había mordido. Casi podía seguir sintiendo sus labios en su piel.

 _–_ _No sabía que yo te atraía_.

Antonio sonrió un poco, no mirándole directamente.

 _–_ _Supongo que no. Tampoco tenía por qué decirlo._

– _Dios sabe qué perversiones pensabas mientras mirabas como yo dormía_ – Lovino bromeó.

– _Era difícil no hacerlo si gemías mi nombre._

Lovino levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos inquisitivos.

– _Bromeas._

 _–_ _Claro._

No lo hacía.

La sensación de calma comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, devolviéndolos a la realidad. Acababan de tener sexo en la mazmorra donde Antonio seguramente moriría. Incluso podría ser lo último que Lovino viera antes de ser asesinado.

Ambos compartieron una mirada similar, notando como la pesadez invadía sus cuerpos, y las risas se apaciguaban, cambiando a dudas.

 _–_ _¿Qué vamos a hacer, Antonio?_

El español mantuvo la mirada, dudando en el fondo. No quería aparentar más fragilidad de la que ya había mostrado, pero era tarde para tratar de esconderse de nuevo. Había mostrado su forma de ser a Lovino, sus pensamientos, emociones… Había sido más humano con Lovino que con muchos compañeros del barco donde había estado años.

 _–_ _No sé dónde está el tesoro._

Lovino pestañeó con cierta perplejidad ante aquellas palabras.

 _–_ _¿¡Qué!?_

 _–_ _Mi… mi hermano lo tiene, y lo más seguro es que haya huido al conocer la noticia. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero… quería darle tiempo a ocultarse. Si hubiera dicho desde el comienzo que no sabía exactamente el lugar, me habrían matado e investigado. Al menos eso creo yo._

El menor permaneció en silencio por un largo espacio de tiempo, pensando y tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _–_ _¿No lo escondisteis en un punto concreto…?_

 _–_ _Sí, Lovino. Pero te estoy diciendo que hay alguien que sabe del paradero de éste y sigue vivo. ¿Crees que con todo lo que los ingleses presumieron de derrotarnos, mi hermano no se habría enterado?_

 _–_ _Pensé que no tenías a nadie…_

 _–_ _Por suerte… Mi hermano está todavía con vida. Y no quise decirte nada por miedo a que lo descubrieran._

 _–_ _¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora entonces?_

Antonio se apartó de los barrotes, alejándose.

 _–_ _Porque siento que puedo confiar en ti._

Lovino sintió una punzada en el corazón. Algo que le revolvió por dentro de forma ligeramente dolorosa. ¿Remordimientos? ¿Compasión? O quizás otro sentimiento que no se atrevería ni a mencionar. Lo peor de todo aquello era que Antonio tenía razón. Lovino se había ganado su confianza, pero también se habían ganado la suya propia, y eso le dolía en cierta forma.

Estaba acabado.

 _–_ _Tienes razón. No puedo contárselo a nadie. Yo tampoco querría que alguien acabase con personas de mi familia, incluso si me lo han hecho pasar mal._

 _–_ _No quiero que te hagan daño tampoco_ …– Antonio negó con la cabeza, molesto– _¿Por qué te metiste en esto? Ahora estoy en esta situación._

 _–_ _La vida de tu hermano es más importante para ti_ – Lovino se limitó a decir, encogiéndose al sujetar sus rodillas con los brazos. La ansiedad se apoderó de él y comenzó a sollozar sin llanto.

Ninguno cruzó más palabras que aquellas. Cada uno de ellos pensando en sus respectivos conflictos internos, tan similares en el fondo.

– _Lovino_ – Antonio comenzó una frase cuando dejó de escuchar el lamento de su amigo– _. Siento que hayas pasado tanto tiempo aquí para nada, aunque me alegra haberte conocido._

 _–_ _Ya. Te agrado._

 _–_ _Agradar sería la forma suave de decirlo._

 _–_ _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

Antonio sonrió.

 _–_ _Piénsalo bien._

Lovino palideció por un segundo, aunque no tardó mucho en tornarse rosado ante aquello.

 _–_ _¿En serio?_

 _–_ _Bueno, todavía lo estoy decidiendo_ –Sonrió de lado, aunque de pronto su expresión perdió intensidad.

 _–_ _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _–_ _Necesito que hagas algo por mí_.

* * *

Lovino miró hacia el frente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Esta vez se había quedado en la cocina para ayudar a preparar la cena de esa noche. Ese día, si sus cálculos no fallaban, era de los últimos días que tenía para sonsacarle algo a Antonio.

La peor parte era que él no tenía forma de conseguir más información, y tampoco quería. No podía creerse lo que había estado pensando esos días, pero definitivamente sentía algo más que aprecio por el español. Quizás no podría llamarse amor, pero el tiempo podría arreglar esa pequeña duda.

El cocinero tomó el pescado que Lovino había estado limpiando y fue a cocerlo. Mientras, Lovino repasaba mentalmente aquella aventura en mar. Si sobrevivía a esta, se iría lo más lejos de la costa que pudiera. Se mareaba sólo de pensar en oler más tiempo la salinidad a la que esta apestaba.

La cena fue ruidosa, como siempre. Lovino se limitó a intercambiar una o dos frases un par de veces, mientras recibía miradas furtivas por parte del capitán. Si los ojos hablasen… Estaba molesto, mas lo disimulaba con la siniestra sonrisa de superioridad que mostraba a su tripulación.

Lovino no tardó en ser capturado por Scott y el segundo de abordo. Se sacudió un poco debido a la mano que le aferraba fuertemente el brazo, y los ojos que lo asesinaban en silencio.

–No hemos recibido avance alguno en esta última semana– Scott gruñó, mientras observaba de reojo al ítalo. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar a Arthur que apretara más el agarre.

–¡Lo siento! Yo… Os dije hoy que había conseguido algo. ¿No es suficiente?

–¿Suficiente?– El capitán se giró para verlo mejor. La diferencia de altura se acentuaba cada vez que Lovino se doblaba sobre sí mismo– ¿El qué? ¿Que quizás está en una isla donde "cierto amigo" vive? No me hagas reír, porque no tengo un buen sentido del humor.

Lovino vio hacia varios lados de la cocina, nervioso.

–Tú, Arthur y yo vamos a hablar con el prisionero, ¿vale?– Afirmó, comenzando a caminar hacia el calabozo mientras Lovino era empujado sin mucha cortesía.

Antonio vio hacia la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse. Por suerte para él, la oscuridad ocultó su sonrisa.

–Estoy bastante cansado de vuestros jueguecitos– El capitán dijo, mientras se adentraba en la habitación y observaba a Antonio desde la lejanía–. Te dimos bastante tiempo, Lovino, pero no has conseguido más que pequeñas pistas. Y como se ve que ni la tortura, ni la buena conducta lo hacen hablar, quizás sea porque no tiene ni idea de dónde está. Qué lástima para él– Dirigió su mirada hacia el ítalo de nuevo–, y para ti.

–Estoy seguro de que lo sabe…

Arthur lo liberó, permitiendo a Lovino moverse con más libertad.

–Bueno. También creías que podías conseguir información y aquí estamos. Verás, Lovino– Desenvainó su arma y la limpió contra su abrigo lentamente, haciendo que la poca luz que entraba en la sala se reflejara un poco en el filo–. Creo que no entiendes dónde estás.

Sus pasos fueron lentamente dirigiéndose hacia la jaula, mostrando el arma al prisionero. Lovino gimió de miedo.

–El tesoro no es importante en este caso. Lo que se buscaba era recuperar lo perdido. Lo que sí me importa es la impotencia que he sentido durante estas semanas tratando de sacarle información a esta basura. Esto no es cuestión de dinero, sino de principios– Su mirada no se alejaba ni lo más mínimo de los ojos del español, ambos desafiando al otro en silencio–. Ellos nos robaron el oro, nos humillaron durante un tiempo. Nadie humilla a un pirata, Lovino. Y menos aún otro pirata.

–Vosotros matasteis a todos los de su tripulación en venganza. ¿Acaso no es suficiente crueldad esa?

Scott se rio, no dignándose a mirarle directamente. Porque no era merecedor de aquello siquiera.

–Esta no es una historia de cuento. No existe tal cosa como un bando bueno y otro malo. Todos somos piratas. Tomos hemos robado, matado y violado. Tanto ingleses como españoles. No sientas pena por ellos tan sólo por cualquier mentira que te haya dicho.

–Estoy seguro de que tenían más honor por lo menos.

En pocos segundos, Lovino cayó al suelo, sintiendo su mejilla arder. No se había esperado que Scott fuera a golpearlo con tanta fuerza, siquiera que le concedería el "placer" de ser golpeado.

El capitán se sentó en cuclillas para poder agarrar el pelo de Lovino y tirar de él con fuerza, haciendo que doblara el cuello hasta sentir dolor en las vértebras.

–Tus palabras son valientes para ser sólo basura. ¿Quieres que sienta pena por ti? Como si fuera siquiera a planteármelo– Escupió en su cara y lo golpeó contra el suelo de nuevo.

–¡Para!

Todos permanecieron en silencio ante aquella palabra. Una tan simple pero procedente de los labios de aquel que ni había comprendido qué era lo que estaban diciendo.

Scott liberó a Lovino, el cual huyó hacia Arthur, y caminó de nuevo hasta la celda. Antonio lo observaba con odio, y eso no era nuevo, pero había algo más en todo aquello.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Para– Repitió, encarándolo.

–Lovino– Llamó–, ¿qué es esto?

–No sé…– El menor susurró, todavía en parte aferrado a la pierna de Arthur, quien no sabía si apartarlo con una patada o darle unas palmadas en la cabeza.

– _Voy a hablar._

–¿Qué ha dicho?– Arthur preguntó.

–Dice que va a contarlo.

–Tradúcelo– Scott ordenó, apartándose ligeramente de la celda.

Lovino miró hacia Antonio, el cual asintió, afirmando que iba a hacerlo a pesar de todo. Y él no quería traducirlo, pero en aquella situación, ¿qué opción tenía?

Antonio dio detalles de dónde estaba el lugar, al parecer en un lugar de Francia cerca de la frontera con España. Tras finalizar, Scott sonrió satisfecho.

–No sé si será cierto, pero al menos ha hablado– Le dio una palmada ciertamente fuerte a Lovino en la cabeza–. Parece ser que has conseguido algo, librarte por los pelos– Se apartó de él con brusquedad y fue junto Arthur de nuevo–. Mañana haremos oficial la ejecución. Quiero que le cuentes a la tripulación lo que ha pasado.

–Sí, capitán.

–Ya veremos qué hacer con Lovino después– Dijo, mientras se abría la puerta y abandonaban la habitación.

Lovino y Antonio permanecieron en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que Antonio comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

– _No me creo que haya salido bien_ …– Lovino susurró, mientras sacaba del interior de su camisa la llave que Arthur usualmente portaba.

 _–_ _Siento mucho que te haya herido._

Lovino se limpió la sangre de la nariz y caminó hasta la celda. Tenían que ser cuidadosos. Todavía existía la posibilidad de que Roña Muerta notara que la llave faltaba.

Se habían arriesgado, eso no podía negarse. Se habían arriesgado muchísimo a que todo aquello fallara. Y lo más absurdo es que había sido idea de Antonio.

Necesitaban conseguir la llave, y la única forma era que Arthur se distrajera. ¿Qué mejor forma que haciendo un "espectáculo"? Por suerte para ambos, Lovino había ganado cierta destreza en las manos tras vivir un par de años sin nada más que lo que robaba.

La otra posibilidad, en caso de que Antonio fuera ejecutado esa misma noche, era que, al menos, Lovino podría sobrevivir hasta que descubrieran que el lugar era simplemente un señuelo para conseguir que Lovino huyera en la siguiente parada. No obstante, Antonio se imaginó que su vida no acabaría ahí. Había estado molestando al capitán por más de un mes. ¿Qué menos que hacer una ejecución en público? Y siendo de noche, lo más seguro sería que decidieran aplazarlo al día siguiente.

El menor abrió el candado con manos temblorosas, permitiendo a Antonio salir de su prisión. No tardó en sentir como los brazos de este lo rodeaban con fuerza, a pesar de lo debilitado que había quedado. Lovino lo abrazó de vuelta, escondiendo su cara en el pectoral de éste.

– _Vámonos_ – Antonio le susurró.

Lovino asintió, recogió sus cosas, guardándolas en la bolsa que había traído consigo, y se dirigió hacia la salida, acompañado de Antonio. Éste se echó hacia un lado cuando el menor llamó a la puerta para pedir permiso para salir. Vio el resquicio de luz que entraba al abrirse la puerta, seguramente procedente de un farol cercano. Pero Lovino no salió, sino que permaneció en el sitio por un momento.

–Ah, Roña Muerta…– Lovino dijo cuando se encontró de frente al pirata, el cual estaba frunciendo el ceño con molestia–. Supongo que habrás venido a por las llaves. Se te cayeron cuando te agarré. No me di cuenta al comienzo, lo siento.

Lovino tendió la llave a Arthur, el cual la tomó receloso.

–Iba ahora mismo a devolvértela– Lovino añadió.

–Déjame entrar.

El menor dudó un segundo, pero lo permitió.

Arthur dio unos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación, topándose al español dentro de la celda, como cabía esperar. Suspiró con cierto alivio y se fue.

Antonio lo observó en silencio, mientras sujetaba los barrotes como haría cualquier día de visita, a excepción de que esta vez era para mantener la celda sellada a ojos lejanos. Rodó los ojos, cansado, y volvió a la posición inicial. Lovino asintió y abrió la puerta de nuevo.

El vigilante no sufrió mucho. La mordaza hecha con vendas le cubrió la boca lo suficiente como para que no articulara sonidos altos, mientras los brazos de Antonio le apretaban el cuello para impedir la respiración, pero sin llegar a romper la tráquea. Lo suficiente como para dejar inconsciente a su víctima. Quizás fue más duro de lo que habría sido en sus días dorados, pero ahora, falto de fuerza, tardó más tiempo del que le habría gustado.

Dejaron el cuerpo inconsciente apoyado en la misma posición que antes, y rociaron su rostro con un poco del alcohol que este había estado bebiendo. Toda excusa posible era válida en aquel momento.

En silencio, caminaron hacia la cocina. Lovino tomó las armas que había escondido aquella misma mañana y volvió con Antonio.

Sus pasos eran vacilantes, cada uno veía hacia una dirección. El menor tocó el hombro de Antonio cuando llegaron a la puerta hacia cubierta. Primero salió éste, e indicó la posibilidad de proseguir cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie.

A lo lejos, algunas luces mostraban una ciudad que comenzaba a dormir. No había mucho más que aquello, la luna y las estrellas salpicadas sobre el cielo nocturno. Antonio agarró la mano de Lovino, alentándolo. Sin duda, había sido valiente. Robó armas y provisiones, además de las propias llaves al mismísimo segundo de abordo, mientras el capitán estaba presente.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Lovino mientras empujaba a Antonio hacia el bote de huida. Allí les esperaba oculta una pequeña cantidad de alimento que Lovino había sido capaz de apropiarse. Ambos subieron al bote y comenzaron a descender.

– _Tuvimos suerte de que hubiera tierra cerca…–_ Lovino susurró mientras el pirata bajaba el bote con el sistema de poleas más y más, hasta que notaron el agua bajo los tablones _– ¿Crees que seremos capaces de llegar?_

– _Una noche remando quizás sea lo que tardemos, quizás más. Pensé que esto pasaría mañana o pasado_ – Antonio se mordió el labio y miró a su compañero a los ojos–. _Tranquilo. Saldremos de esta._

Lovino asintió, no totalmente seguro. Todo había salido tan bien, que seguramente pasaría algo tarde o temprano. Pero era el comienzo de la noche, Arthur ya había revisado las llaves, el guardia estaba inconsciente… Tenían unas horas como mínimo. Seguramente no sería lo necesario para llegar. Les darían caza. Pero al menos habían luchado, y Lovino, sorprendentemente para él mismo, había mostrado ser más valiente de lo que se esperaba.

Antonio comió lo que pudo con prisas y comenzó a remar, mientras que Lovino intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Poco a poco, el bote fue desplazándose y alejándose del barco.

– _¿Crees en serio que no nos pillarán?_ – Lovino preguntó.

 _–_ _Eso espero, pero no lo puedo saber._

 _–_ _No quiero que me torturen, Antonio._

 _–_ _Te mataré si hace falta. Pero tú no sufrirás más._

Lovino dejó de remar unos segundos debido a aquella afirmación. Pero siendo sinceros, era la mejor opción. Mejor que sufrir a manos de aquel sádico.

Nunca volvería a relacionarse con piratas, a excepción de Antonio, porque el "aprecio" que sentía por él le hacía querer estar a su lado.

Así remarían toda la noche y parte del alba hasta que el puerto los saludara. Y correrían en busca del primer carro de comercio que encontraran, para irse lejos de aquel lugar.

Escondidos en la parte trasera de un carro mercante, Lovino sujetaba la mano de Antonio mientras este descansaba su cabeza sobre la de Lovino. Ambos estaban cansados, sin entender cómo habían sido siquiera capaces de remar con tantas fuerzas. Estaban seguros de que al poco tiempo, serían buscados, si no había comenzado todavía.

 _–_ _Hemos tenido suerte_ – Antonio suspiró, muy cansado y somnoliento.

 _–_ _Sí…_

 _–_ _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Lovino?_

 _–_ _Vivir en una casita en el bosque, conseguir un trabajo cualquiera, y criar una familia, con muchos gatos._

 _–_ _Buena suerte con ello_ – Se rio, frotando su cabeza un poco con la del menor.

 _–_ _Como si tuvieras opción._

 _–_ _¿Soy parte de esa idea?_

 _–_ _Como si yo tuviera opción_ – Jugueteó con los dedos de Antonio, sonriendo un poco.

 _–_ _¿Vas a robar un niño para crear esa familia?_

 _–_ _Alguno tendrás, sabiendo cómo eres. Quizás un día me encuentre un mini Antonio que secuestrar._

Antonio se cubrió la boca para no reírse en voz alta.

 _–_ _¿Cuál es tu idea?–_ Lovino preguntó, calmándose un poco tras todo aquello.

 _–_ _Suelo improvisar, pero me gustaría que me acompañases._

Lovino asintió levemente.

 _–_ _Lo que dijiste el otro día, respecto a que te agradaba de una forma más fuerte._

 _–_ _¿Quieres que diga las palabras mágicas?_

El ítalo se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, comenzando a sentirse feliz de nuevo.

 _–_ _Me basta con saberlo._

 ** _...o...o...o..._**

 ** _*ambidextro (ambidiestro en español moderno) era una forma "refinada" de referirse a la gente bisexual._**

 **Bueno. Buena noticia es que no tardé medio año en actualizar. ...Creo.**

 **Este capítulo se fue alargando y alargando y alargando y al final acabé escribiendo unas 10 mil palabras, ¡pero bueno! Para mí es bastante, en caso que suene a poco.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado la historia. El final fue algo complicado de imaginar, por lo que estuve bloqueada una temporada debido a ello.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
